


#gotyourpumpkin

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 13 Days of Halloween 2016 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Ficlet, Gen, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Bitty's pumpkins have disappeared.





	

“Hey, have any of y’all seen my pumpkins? They were set right here on the counter this morning,” Bitty called up the stairs.

Footsteps thudded overhead and Holster’s head appeared over the railing. “I saw Lardo carrying one to the backyard.”

“Now why on earth would she take them?” Bitty wondered.

Holster’s eyes lit up. “Maybe she built a catapult and she’s going to fire them at the lax bros. ‘Swhat I would do.”

“Not with my baking pumpkins, she’s not. And if ya’ll want any pumpkin pie any time soon, you better help me stop her.” Bitty turned and marched toward the back door. Upstairs, he heard Ransom say, “Lardo built a catapult? ‘Swawesome!”

Bitty flung the door open and stepped out into the back yard, only to stop dead in his tracks. Ransom and Holster came thundering behind him, barely catching themselves before crashing into him.

“’Sup guys,” Lardo said, putting the finishing touches on her creation.

It wasn’t a catapult. It was a huge piece of painted white plywood set atop several sawhorses. On it, Bitty’s pumpkins had been carved and set up in…a hockey game?

 “Lards, is that us?” Ransom asked.

Each pumpkin had a player’s face carved into one side and their number on the other, with a little hockey stick attached somehow. They were arranged in a face off, a miniature pumpkin acting as an oversized puck. Goals were set up at either end, complete with goalies. The rest of the team that wasn’t on the ‘ice’ was lined up on one side like they were sitting on the bench, waiting for a chance to play.

“’Swawesome,” Holster whispered.

Bitty pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. “Totally worth not having any pumpkins for pie. Lardo, you are amazing.”

“Sorry, Bitty, I thought they were for carving.”

“Don’t you even worry about it. I can get more.” Bitty tweeted one of the pictures and tagged it _#SMH #gotyourpumpkin_

“Well, since we’re all here, help me carry this around to the front,” Lardo said. “Then we’re going to build a catapult to defend it against the lax bros.”


End file.
